


The Forever Flower Field

by Anonymous



Series: Dream SMP stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bees, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fireworks, Flowers, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), mute tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sitting alone in a meadow, hidden from the wars and chaos and pain, stood a bench and a stone. A pale figure tended to flowers while bees buzzed through their transparent body, waiting for the day he would be able to pass on.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Dream SMP stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095047
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	The Forever Flower Field

Hidden behind a mountain, following a river that ran down into a beautiful spring meadow and weaving between the trees that protected his destination from the eyes of those who had doomed them. A young man, clad in a red and white shirt, followed a beaten down path as he had done every week for nearly two years now, a green bandana secured tightly around his neck.

Finally entering the clearing, he marvelled in the colourful landscape that revealed itself, he always forgot how beautiful it got this time of year. Flowers of all colours were growing across the entire area while bees buzzed in and out of each patch, searching for pollen to take back to their hives that were dotted around the edges of the clearing.

As he made his way towards the centre of the clearing, he grimaced as the multi-coloured flowers slowly bled away until only three colours remained, forming almost a circle around the small stone and bench that were placed in the middle of the flower field.

He wondered if his friend would have found it funny. That the same colours that had been his end were the same as those that had sprung up in the form of flowers surrounding his resting place.

Red

Blue

White 

The only flowers that were within reach as he sat down on the bench, where red, white and blue. 

Poppies, daisies and cornflowers.

"I brought you some more bees, they all seem to love it here. You better be taking good care of them big man, otherwise, I'm gonna stop bringing you more."

As he twisted the lid of the jar he had brought with him, letting the bees fly free, he knew his friend would have had his stupid grin plastered on his face while he made sure the new bees found a home in one of the many hives nearby. His friend would have loved the bees that lived in this meadow, and they would have loved him.

Letting himself relax against the weather-worn bench, making a mental note to fix the bench up next time he visited, he closed his eyes, took in a breath of the sweet-tasting air and let the first tear roll down his cheek.

"I really miss you." He choked out between the rising sobs. The meadow was a place that allowed him to let out his emotions, to allow the crack in his facade to shatter and for him to be free to cry and scream and rage until night fell and he would have to leave, lest he attracted monsters into the safest space in his world.

Letting himself open his eyes he turned his gaze towards the engraved stone that sat facing the bench.

_ "Oh my god! Why's it so massive!" _

He could almost hear his friend laughing. Jokingly complaining about how large the stone was as it stood taller than the bench, moss crawling up the sides.

He had often debated whether or not to clean the moss off, deciding against it long ago knowing his friend would prefer to keep the nature alive. Instead only cutting it off when it started to cover up the words that were engraved into the top of the stone.

Tubbo

20XX - 20XX

A hero, a friend, and family too all.

It was basic, simple and overall he hated it, but everyone had insisted on something 'heartfelt'. He had a feeling Tubbo would have hated it.

_ "It's too boring Tommy, it's like leaving pokemon as the default name!" _

While the explosion of colours had hidden the damage initially, but the fireworks had been a direct shot to both the neck and chest. 

He still hasn't forgiven Technoblade for it, he didn't think he could ever forgive the man for taking his best friend's final life. Not then, not now, not ever.

Tubbo would have forgiven him. Ever the peacekeeper, he would have turned around and hugged his murderer and told him that it was fine.

It wasn't fine though, because even nearly two years later, he was still terrorized with nightmares about holding his best friend as he bled out in his arms.

_ Holding him close he watched as Tubbo struggled to keep his eyes open, breath soft as his body started to comprehend what had just happened to him. _

_ Blood was covering his hands as he tried to put pressure on the chest wound, hoping any gods out there would take pity and let his friend survive. _

_ He knew he was crying, the tears falling onto his friend as the two of them held each other like it was the end of the world. The sounds of battle fading into nothing as the two of them focused on each other. _

_ Small gasps came from Tubbo as he tried to get words out, the firework that had clipped his neck having already damaged his vocal cords enough that if he got out of this alive he would never be able to talk again. _

_ Gently shushing his friend, Tommy lifted the smaller boy closer to him, hugging him close as Tubbo's grip on Tommy's started to loosen. _

_ He felt Tubbo's arm become slack against his back, their embrace only held together by his own grip on the boy’s shirt. _

_ He felt Tubbo' s breath start to fade against his shoulder. _

_ He felt his friend's heart slow against the sound of his own, racing from the adrenaline. There once matching heartbeats fading out of sync until one stopped completely. _

_ He screamed, he knew that because he felt his voice box scream out in pain as he did. The shrill, almost animalistic sound filled with enough grief for an entire generation, that echoed across the entire country, was a sound he hoped to all the gods he would never be able to recreate. _

Turned out that he could recreate it, and would be waking up to the same horrific scream catching in his throat every time he would close his eyes for the next six months.

Maybe he was the only one that had known, been aware and paid enough attention. But no-one else had seemed to notice that they had just taken Tubbo' s last life. Until a scream that was so powerful that it brought the battle to a standstill. So powerful that it brought the war to an end as people started to realise the severity of what was happening.

The medics had tried to help, they really had, but his friend was already gone. Laying dead while he held him, numb to the world and covered in the other boy's blood.

He wasn't sure if he was happy that that had been the only bloodshed since.

As night started to fall, the young boy needed to head home. Turning to leave the meadow and resisting the urge to stay and sleep on the bench with the spirit of his friend he made his way back down the beaten-down trail.

Stopping at the edge of the meadow he whispered, letting his message get lost in the wind.

"It's the 23rd today Tubbo… Happy birthday, big man." 

And, as he crossed the boundaries back into the chaotic land that was beyond the peacefulness of the flower field, the light of the moon sparkled across the flowers turning the flowers into a rainbow of waves. The southern lights revealing a pale figure floating where his brother had been sitting minutes prior, waiting for the day that he can be seen again, waiting until he can say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> The [BLOG](https://smp-boundaries.tumblr.com/) that contains the smp members boundaries in regards to things such as fanfic, cosplays, etc...


End file.
